


Why does it hurt?

by TomTordTrash



Category: Edds world, Eddsworld
Genre: Angst, Mentions of alcohol, Other, short fic, this is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomTordTrash/pseuds/TomTordTrash
Summary: Tom didn't know why this caused him such distress. The only thing he knew was that he was a murderer. Did he really care for the communist? Why couldn't he get over it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't that good :p  
> This is my first fanfic so yeah

It was late out. Not late in the sense of midnight or such, more like a perception of late. It was about 10pm but the dragging sense of fatigue and the darkness outside made it seem later that it truly was.

Tom hadn't slept in two days. The eyeless male was too lost in thought and whiskey for that. The nagging from his brain was just unignorable, this week two years ago had me when he had decided to pay the three roommates a visit. The idiot who made Tom's blood boil just by being alive, Tom wished him dead for some time. Well if he only knew that the damned commie's death would effect him in such a way. It was unfair, Tom wanted him dead! Why did it hurt to know that the eyeless man got what he wanted? Him, him referring to Tord, a name that brought a our taste to his mouth. Tord was his enemy. Tord was someone he dispised, and now for all Tom knew Tord was dead and it was his fault.

Tom didn't know why this caused him such distress. The only thing he knew was that he was a murderer. Did he really care for the communist? Why couldn't he get over it? It had been two fucking years after all. Tom took another long sip from his flask. The male wanted to be drunk, even if you would've considered him drunk. Tom didn't think when he was drunk, but there he was thinking about every event that led to Tord's 'death' and the destruction of their home, and to draw the conclusion that Tom was still thinking he wasn't drunk enough.   
Another sip of whiskey.  
Not enough...

Tom's thoughts swirled inside his head, the poor male was at a breaking point. He was now crying, starting as silent tears turned into total hysterics.

  
Why did this hurt so much?

 


End file.
